The Mole
|Especie = Topo |color = Púrpura |Intereses = Leer, Pintar, Misiones de Espía,tomar fotografias |Amigos = Lumpy Sniffles Giggles Handy Pop |Enemigos = Lifty Shifty Splendid |Intereses Románticos = Giggles |Primera Muerte = Happy Trails Parte 1 |Nummuertes = 25 |Primeravictima = Petunia|Numvictimas = 51}} The Mole (o Mole en los últimos episodios) es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Un Topo ciego de color rosado con lentes de sol oscuros y un lunar en la nariz. Lleva un largo cuello púrpura en su suéter. Al igual que Mime y Cro-Marmot, el no habla. Esto podría ser porque su suéter obstruye su boca, aunque es más probable que sea mudo, ya que nunca hace sonidos, ni siquiera cuando tiene lesiones graves. A pesar de no ser sordo, parece tener problemas de audición, como se ve en Party Animal. A pesar de ser ciego, a menudo se lo ve conduciendo vehículos. También es uno de los personajes cuyas pupilas no tienen forma de Pac-Man (Junto con Lumpy, Nutty, Flippy Malvado y Cro-Marmot). Además de tener problemas de audición y ceguera, parece que The Mole es incapaz de sentir dolor. Esto se evidencia ante el hecho de que no reacciona cuando su pulgar se está incendiando o cuando su bastón se empala en su cara. Un chiste común es que se ve a The Mole hacer cosas que requieren visión, como leer una revista, encender un fósforo para ver en la oscuridad e incluso conducir. Por lo general, sus trabajos requieren una buena visión, lo que, en la mayoría de los episodios lo conduce a la muerte de los demás (especialmente de Lumpy y Handy) y, algunas veces, la suya propia. En los episodios de internet, The Mole raramente muere. Muere con más frecuencia en la serie de TV, pero aun así sobrevive en una gran cantidad de episodios. Sus muertes usualmente involucran su cabeza, ser empalado o aplastado, explosiones o perder partes del cuerpo. En muchos episodios se lo ve hacer cosas al azar con las partes del cuerpo de los demás personajes, como confundir la cabeza de Mime con una calabaza, Confundir la cabeza de Sniffles con una bola de bolos, la cabeza cortada de Disco Bear con una sandía, el corazón de Giggles con un trozo de basura o confundir el ojo de Cuddles con una manzana. En algunos episodios se ha insinuado que The Mole esta viviendo en la pobreza. En Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow se lo ve tocando el Trombón por dinero. En We're Scrooged! se suponía que estaba recaudando dinero para una donación, pero lo termina gastando en un nuevo juguete. Esto fue explorado con más detalle en Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio), donde se veía que estaba vestido con ropa arruinada y parecía no tener casa. Sin embargo, en otros episodios vive en una casa, tiene un automóvil y su ropa esta en buen estado. The Mole sobrevive en la mayoría de los episodios donde aparece, pero muere en Happy Trails Parte 1, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Hole Lotta Love, Idol Curiosity, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw Shucks!, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio), Wrath of Con, Breaking Wind, All In Vein, No Time Like the Present ,Pet Peeve Y ''Spare Tire. Episodios de The Mole Muertes Famosas *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode *Doggone it Roles como Protagonista #Pitchin' Impossible #Spare Me #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Blind Date #Mole in the City #Don't Yank My Chain #See What Develops #A Sight For Sore Eyes #The Chokes on You #Spare Tire Roles como Secundario #Stealing the Spotlight #Every Litter Bit Hurts #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #Idol Curiosity #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Hear Today, Gone Tommorrow #Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Parte 2 #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #We're Scrooged! #A Sucker for Love #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Milk Pong (Juego) #All In Vein #No Time Like the Present #Buns of Steal #Pet Peeve Roles de Aparición #Happy Trails #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Gems the Breaks #A Change Of Heart #Tongue in Cheek #Wrath of Con #All Flocked Up #Something Fishy #Clause For Concern #Breaking Wind #By The Seat Of Your Pants #Camp Pokeneyeout HTF Break #Happy New Year #Tunnel Vision Love Bites #Cold Hearted Errores de The Mole Debido a su ceguera, The Mole confunde objetos con otras cosas. Aquí hay una lista de los muchos errores que cometió: #La cabeza de Sniffles con una bola de bolos en Spare Me. #La cabeza de Mime una calabaza en Out of Sight, Out of Mime. #La cabeza de Disco Bear con una sandía en Ipso Fatso. #Una flor, una rana, el pie de Snifflesy el corazón de Giggles con basura en Every Litter Bit Hurts. #La cabeza de Mime un dispensador de ketchup en Chew Said a Mouthful. #En See What Develops él confunde: #*Una maquina de chicles con una cámara. #*La piel de Mime con un rollo de cámara. #En A Sight for Sore Eyes él confunde: #*Una cortadora de cesped con un perro. #*Trozos del cerebro de Handy con desechos de perro. #*La taza de Cuddles con un cesto de basura. #*Una pera con una bombilla de luz. #En Wipe Out él confunde: #*El corazón de Handy con un pañuelo. #*A Lumpy una tabla de surf. #Una botella de veneno y una botella de pulidor de bolas de bolos con productos para el cuidado del cabello en Easy Comb, Easy Go. #En We're Scrooged! él confunde: #*Una pequeña roca con una moneda. #*Los dientes de Lumpy con un juguete. #En Can't Stop Coffin él confunde: #*Un ataúd con un refrigerador. #*El ojo de Cuddles con una manzana. #Lumpy por Giggles en Blind Date. #El ojo de Toothy una bola de helado en The Carpal Tunnel of Love. #El corazón de Lumpy una cría de pájaro en All Flocked Up. #Una maquina de gaseosas con Lumpy en Wingin' It. #La mano de Lumpy con masa para rosquillas en The Chokes on You. #La moneda de Cuddles con un botón y a su paciente con un sillón en In a Jam. Ocupaciones #Obrero de Construcción - Concrete Solution #Bombero - Who's to Flame? #Voluntario Medioambiental - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Vendedor de HotDogs - Chew Said a Mouthful #Fotógrafo/Periodista - See What Develops #Capitán del Barco - Idol Curiosity #Ayudante de Efectos de Luz - Class Act #Propietario de Cabaña de Surf - Wipe Out! #Seguridad del Aeropuerto - Wingin' It #Peluquero - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Trabajador de Donación de Sangre - In a Jam #Vendedor de Helados - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Colector de Donaciones - We're Scrooged! #Vagabundo - False Alarm episode #Músico Callejero - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Propietario de Tienda de Musica - Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Parte 2 #Guardia de Seguridad - Wrath of Con #Leñador - Milk Pong #Paramédico - A Sucker for Love #Trabajador de Tienda de Rosquillas - The Chokes On You #Camarógrafo - Breaking Wind #Arbitro de Natación - By the Seat of Your Pants #Repartidor - All in Vein, Buns of Steal Asesinatos Cometidos por The Mole *'Cuddles''' - 3 ("Home Is Where the Hurt Is", "In a Jam", "Buns of Steal") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Every Litter Bit Hurts") *'Toothy' - 1 ("Who's to Flame?") *'Lumpy' - 8 ("Pitchin' Impossible", "Blind Date", "Who's to Flame?", "Wipe Out", "Milk Pong", "The Chokes on You", "Spare Tire", "Idol Curiosity") *'Petunia' - 2 ("Pitchin' Impossible", "Blind Date") *'Handy' - 4 ("Blind Date", "See What Develops" Junto con'' Mime'', "A Sight for Sore Eyes", "Wipe Out") *'Nutty' - 3 ("Who's to Flame", "See What Develops", "A Sucker for Love") *'Sniffles' - 2 ("A Sight for Sore Eyes", "Buns Of Steal") *'Pop' - 1 ("Who's to Flame" Junto con'' Disco Bear)'' *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 3 ("Party Animal", "Who's to Flame?" Junto con'' Disco Bear'', "See What Develops") *'Disco Bear' - 3 ("Blind Date", "Who's to Flame?", "See What Develops") *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 1 ("Buns of Steal") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Buns of Steal") *'Mime' - 2 ("Chew Said a Mouthful", "See What Develops",) *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 1 ("Spare Tire" junto con Lumpy y Pop) *'Generic Tree Friends' - 18 ("Pitchin' Impossible") *'Otros' - 1 (1 Rana en "Every Litter Bit Hurts") Curiosidades *En Blind Date, se suponía que The Mole tendría una cita con Giggles, pero en lugar de eso tuvo la cita con Lumpy. *The Mole parece haber tomado un interés en la fotografía, ya que a veces toma fotografías cuidadosamente, como se ve en See What Develops y Tongue in Cheek. *Usualmente es visto con Handy y Lumpy, que se describen como sin manos, sin ojos y sin cerebro. *The Mole no muere en la serie de internet porque la hija de uno de los escritores es ciega (solo tuvo 6 muertes en la serie de internet). En la serie de TV muere más veces. *Él es el primer personaje en matar a Lumpy. *A menudo es el primer personaje en morir. Solo muere primero en A Hole Lotta Love, Concrete Solution y Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *A modo de respeto, The mole se le omitieron varias muertes en la serie debido a que la hija de uno de los miembros del personal de la serie es ciega. *Él es uno de los personajes que no mueren en sus episodios debut. Los otros son Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Flippy, Flaky, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Lammy y Buddhist Monkey. *Él es uno de los personajes que usan ropa. Los otros son Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, Russell, Lammy,Buddhist Monkey, Pop y Lumpy. *Es uno de los personajes con una discapacidad conocida (es ciego). *Un error en su diseño es que sus orejas están en la parte superior de su cabeza y no a los lados como debería estar. *Junto con Cro-Marmot y Mime, él es el único personajes que nunca ha producido algún sonido. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 57.69%. *En la serie de TV es de 48%. *Su cabeza se ha vuelto más grande desde la serie de TV. *Spare Me, Clause For Concern y Buns of Steal son los únicos episodios regulares donde aparece sin Lumpy. *En Dumb Ways to Die se revelan sus ojos. Aunque esto todavia no es confirmado. *The Mole y Splendid son los únicos personajes que han logrado matar a Lumpy mas veces de lo que Lumpy los mato a ellos. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Mudos Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes con discapacidad Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes Jugables en False Alarm Categoría:Mas Victimas que Muertes Categoría:Personajes Sin Cola Categoría:Debut 2000 Categoría:Personajes Rosas